Cosas de Plebeyos
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Actuar como un simple plebeyo, de cuando en cuando y siempre que fuese por Albus, no era tan malo como lo hacia pensar el abuelo Lucius. Para Charly Land/Harco/Scorbus/EWE?/Fluff


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

 **Pairing: Albus/Scorpius. Harry/Draco**

 **Advertencias: EWE?. Fluff. Slash. Situaciones para adultos.**

Scorpius era un chico tranquilo.

A sus tres años, a diferencia de la gran mayorìa de los niños, gusaba de sentarse en completa paz dentro del aula de lectura de los niños de segundo curso de preescolar a hojear los libros que ahì habìan. Pensaba, que andar por ahì gritando còmo dsaforado, golpeteando los muebles con juguetes y haciendo figuritas con macarrones no sòlo era de niños desagradables, sino que era digno de plebeyos.

Las maestras le adoraban. Le ponìan de ejemplo ante los demàs y le premiaban por sus avances. A sus tres años, Scorpius Malfoy era perfectamente capaz de hablar tan claro còmo lo harìa un adulto. Se enorgullecìa de su timbre, y a pesar de que apreciaba sobremanera el silencio, hablar era una cualidad que se le daba muy bien. Conversaciones, obviamente coherentes, sin balbuceos o lloriqueos.

Que balbucear y lloriquear, segùn el abuelo Lucius, era de plebeyos.

A pesar de que èl pensaba lo mismo, sabìa que a su Padre le molestaba escucharlo hablar asì. Cuàndo decìa esa famosa frase delante de èl, Padre le reprendìa.—No quiero que digas esas majaderìas. No te he educado para que pienses asì, Hyperion.—Oh, y cuàndo era llamado Hyperion por Padre sabìa que habìa cometido una falta grave. Asì que se disculpaba y prometìa no volver a hacerlo.

Pero entonces el abuelo Lucius lo repetìa y el pequeño Scorpius no podìa evitar imitarlo.

Para Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, de tres años bien cumplidos, nada habrìa sido nunca màs importante que la elegancia y la clase.

Y entonces, para desgracia del Abuelo Lucius, para gracia de la abuelita Narcissa y para alivio de su padre, llegò a su vida un mocoso greñudo, maleducado y preguntòn.

Y ese mocoso era nada màs y nada menos que Albus Severus Potter.

-Scorpius, ¿còmo, por los sagrados cojones de Merlìn, pudo suceder èsto?.—Aquella tarde desde la guarderìa habìan llamado a los abuelos Lucius y Narcissa pues el pequeño y ejemplar Scorpius habìa hecho una travesura. Pero no, no cualquier tipo de travesura.

Habìa hecho que la señorita Brown, la maestra de los niños grandes, tuviese un accidente con el cuàl saliò con toda su pàlida cara pintada de verde.—¡Lucius!

A la abuela Narcissa no le parecìa que el abuelo Lucius hablase de esa manera. Scorpius estaba de acuerdo. Hablar con vulgaridades era propio de plebeyos.—Ella me castigò.

-¿Ah, sì? ¿Y eso por què?.—Scorpius estaba avergonzado. Era una mentira la que le dijo a su abuelo. La verdad era que la señorita Brown jaloneò con brusquedad a Albus. Y nadie jaloneaba a su amigo por muy maleducado que a veces fuese.

-Querido, di la verdad. Es importante.—La abuela Narcissa le envolviò con càlidez, acariciando su cabello con suavidad. Scorpius enrojeciò.—Tirò de Albus con fuerza y Albus casi llora. Fue brusca y grotesca.

La abuela Narcissa besò su frente, conmovida.

El abuelo Lucius frunciò el ceño.

-¿Y quièn diablos es Albus?

Scorpius le contestò de inmediato.—Mi amigo.

 _Pensaba que no tenìas amigos, querido_ , pensò Lucius, azorado.—¿Albus, què?

-Lucius, serà mejor que te sientes.—La abuela Narcissa era precavida. Era digno de ella. Se sentìa orgulloso de la abuela Narcissa.

-¿Por qué?

-Es Albus Severus Potter, abuelo. Es mi mejor amigo.

La abuela Narcissa sonriò, enternecida.

El abuelo Lucius se desmayó.

 **Cosas de Plebeyos.**

 **Capítulo I.**

 **Scorpius & Albus.**

Conoció a Albus cuándo al niño ese le dio por tirarle del pelo sin razón aparente. Scorpius casi se echa a llorar, pues había logrado hacerlo ver idéntico al de su Padre y tras el tirón había quedado hecho un desastre. Un destello de magia accidental y Albus Severus Potter apareció en el tambo de la basura.

Luego de eso, nunca se volvieron a separar.

-¿Scorpius, quieres emparedado?.—Compartían todo. Desde libros de colorear mágicos, hasta los almuerzos. Scorpius odiaba los elaborados almuerzos que el abuelo Lucius ordenaba a los elfos, por ello aceptaba siempre de los emparedados de Albus. Eran de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de moras. Y bebían ambos del pequeño jugo de moras que estaba en la mochila del niño pelinegro.—Son muy sabrosos.—Decía Scorpius, siempre que los comía.—Tu señor Padre debe ser un gran chef.

Albus sonreía, feliz.—Oh sí, papá es un gran chef. Me prepara hot-dogs siempre y son muy ricos. A James también le gustan mucho.

James le desagradaba a Scorpius. Era presuntuoso y hacía sentir menos a Albus. Quién hiciera sentir mal a su amigo era, por automático un plebeyo y no merecía ser mirado por un Malfoy, así que apenas y reparaba en el pesado mocoso gritón.

-¿Hot-dogs?.—Qué cosa más rara era aquella. Jamás en su vida había oído hablar de algo similar.

-¿Sí? ¿Tu papá no te hace hot-dogs?

-No. Casi nunca lo veo. Tampoco cocina. Me quedo con la abuela Narcissa, pero cocinan los elfos.—Albus sabía que a veces Scorp se sentía solo, así que sacaba una barra de chocolate que le había robado al bobo de James, la partía a la mitad y se la tendía a Scorp. Scorp sonreía y ambos se tomaban de las manos.

¿Por qué?, pues porqué era bonito y se sentía bien.

-¿Scorp?

A Scorpius le parecía una falta de educación que Albus cortase de esa manera tan fea su nombre. Pero luego reconocía que su nombre quizás si era un poco difícil de pronunciar, así que siempre solía pasarlo por alto. Sí es que aquel quién abreviaba su nombre era Albus. De lo contrario, el desdichado se ganaría una mirada helada y gris marca Malfoy y un destello de magia con el que si duda, iría a parar al bote de basura.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Si podrás venir a mi casa mañana?

Oh, por poco lo olvidaba.—Sí.

-¿Enserio? ¿Ya le has dicho a tu papá?—Scorpius asintió. Era una mentira. Pero ya se las apañaría el.

-Bien. Papá nos hará sándwiches de mermelada y jamón. Y nos preparará chocolate caliente con pequeños malvaviscos encima.

A Scorpius le hubiese gustado ponerse a bailar de felicidad. Pero hacerlo significaría comportarse cómo todo un plebeyo.—Eso suena fantástico. Llevaré entonces la caja de los dulces de Padre.

-¿No se molesta?

-Quiero suponer que no.

Otro mordisco al chocolate. Otro apretón a sus manitas fruncidas. Albus le sonríe.—Eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Scorpius siente su cara arder mucho. Muchísimo. Merlín, eso dolía.—Sí.

-Entonces está bien.—Repuso Albus antes de volver a girarse y mirar cómo a lo lejos a esos plebeyos sucios y gritones. Y al bobo de James. Scorpius se había quedado pensando en cómo haría para obtener el permiso de su padre para quedarse en casa de Albus, cuándo sintió una húmeda calidez posarse sobre su mejilla.

-¡Albus!—Exclamó Scorpius.—¿Pero qué haces?

El niño a su lado, se encogió de hombros.—Pues te di un beso.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porqué mi mamá se los daba a mi papá cuándo vivíamos todos juntos. Y un día ella me dijo que era porqué lo quería mucho. Y cómo yo te quiero mucho, pues te di un beso.

-A veces pienso que eres tonto, Albus.

-Pero soy tu mejor amigo.

Ese plebeyo de pelos negros a veces le aturdía con su lógica aplastante. No respondo, pues hubiese titubeado y eso de andar titubeando es de plebeyos.

(…)

-¡Hyperion! ¡Basta ya!

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!

-¡No!—Otro ploop y fue esta vez su escritorio el que desapareció.—¡Te he dicho que...!

-¡Pero yo quiero ir, Padre! ¡Quiero ir!—Un esfuerzo más y el asiento de piel oscura de su padre se esfumó. A Draco casi le da un infarto. A Scorpius le dio un ataque de hipeos. Y entonces el globo terráqueo, la mesilla de vinos y los sillones presentes se fueron.—¡Está bien!—Gritó finalmente, cuándo Scorpius había comenzado a adquirir una tonalidad púrpura en su agraciada carita. Scorpius siguió berreando. La abuela Narcissa apareció, furiosa con su Padre y le levantó en brazos. Vaya, pensó Scorpius, pulmón vikingo, Malfoy. Se sentía cansado.—Si hubieras entendido a razones no hubiese pasado esto.

-Quiere ir a la casa de Potter, madre. ¡De Potter!

-¿Y eso qué? Por Salazar, sabes bien que la magia accidental aún es aturdidora para alguien tan pequeño cómo Scorpius. Oh, querido, ya está, respira.—Scorpius se acurruco contra su abuela. Le estaban entrando unas ganas inmensas de dormir. Pero antes…

-¿Padre?

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-¿Puedo llevarme tu caja de dulces?

-Por supuesto que…

-Lucius.—Cuándo la abuela Narcissa llamaba Lucius a Padre, significaba que las cosas se pondrían feas. Padre simplemente suspiró.—Anda, llévatela.

Scorpius escondió una sonrisa triunfante en el hombro de la abuela Narcissa.

Unas horas más tarde, mientras caminaba tomado de su mano por el pequeño sendero en el jardín de la casa de Albus, con caja de dulces incluida, pensó, que a veces portarse como un loco niño berreante y desagradable era conveniente.

Fue cuándo vio la sonrisa de Albus que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy pensó que quizás, sólo quizás comportarse cómo un plebeyo no era después de todo, tan malo.

Sobre todo si Al le sonreía cómo lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Estando sentados ambos, con sus juguetes rodeándole, Albus volvió a besarle la mejilla. Cómo decía, su madre hacía antes de irse de aquella casa. Cómo su propia madre, Astoria hacía antes de partir al cielo, según contaba su padre a veces.

Esta vez, Scorpius sonrió.

Tomó su manita, cómo era su costumbre y permitió que le diera otro suave besito.

¿Por qué?, pues porqué era bonito y se sentía bien

 **Espero y este pequeño inicio sea de su agrado. Gracias por la acogida que le dieron a mi fic Teddy. Deseo que esta pequeña historia sea suficiente. Gracias, de nuevo.**

 **Dedicado a Charly Land;**

 **Nadie, nunca recibio mas apoyo y animo de otra persona que yo con tus siempre bonitos mensajes y tus grandiosos fanfics. Gracias, hermanita mayor. Gracias por todo.**


End file.
